customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 13
(Inside, Owl is having a nap but suddenly, he hears the sound made by Piglet, prompting him to wake up with surprise) * Owl: What? Who, who, who? Who is this? * Piglet: (on Owl's window) It's me! P-p-p-p-please, can I come in? * Owl: (surprised as he sees Piglet on his window) Well, I say now! Someone has pasted Piglet on my window! * (Later on, Pooh hits Owl's window like Piglet did so) * Owl: Well, well! Pooh, as well! (giggling) This is a surprise! (laughs) Do come in and make yourselves....... * (But before Owl can finish his sentence, the wind blows Pooh and Piglet into his house and they both go onto his wall as the owl closes the door to greet his guests) * Owl: Comfortable! * (Then Pooh and Piglet slide down Owl's wall and sit on his furniture. Pooh goes on his chair and Piglet goes on his stool. Owl laughs as he sits back down on his rocking chair) * Owl: Am I correct to assuming it is a rather blustery day outside? * Piglet: (sitting up properly) Yes, sir, Owl! It's a very, very blustery day outside! * Pooh: Oh, yes! That reminds me, happy Windsday, Owl! * Owl: (giggling) My good fellow, I wouldn't go so hard as to call it a Windsday! Just a gentle spring Zephyr! * Pooh: Excuse me, Owl, but... * (But before Pooh can finish his sentence, Owl's table comes by and bumps into Pooh. A jar of marmalade, along with a teacup and spoon comes rolling down toward him and the spoon comes out, hitting Piglet softly on the head) * Pooh: (pointing at the marmalade jar) Is there marmalade in that pot? * Owl: Oh, yes, yes, yes! Of course, help yourself! Now as I was saying, this is just a mild spring Zephyr compared to the big wind of '67! Or was it '76? Oh, well! No matter! Oh, I remember the big blow-up! * (As Owl carries on about the wind and as Pooh is about to get something to eat, the table and furniture with both him and Piglet on them start to roll back by the wind. Piglet is being slid under the table and out of it with the cup on his head and then bumps into Owl's door, breaking the cup) * Piglet: I'll remember this one, as well! * (Later on, the little piglet becomes shocked as the table comes by and he does his best to push it back) * Owl: It was the year my aunt Clara went to visit her cousin, now her cousin was not only gifted on the glockenspiel, but being a screech owl also sang soprano in the London opera. * (Piglet is being pushed out of Owl's house while yet on the stool and goes sliding down a tree branch and later goes back in again. Pooh is about to taste the marmalade, but Piglet comes by pushing him over and with the marmalade jar on his head until he goes toward Pooh and puts the marmalade jar onto his snout) * Pooh: Thank you, Piglet! * Owl: You see, her constant practicing so unnerved my aunt that she laid a seagull egg by mistake! * (All of a sudden, Owl feels that his house is being pushed down after being toppled by his dishes. The wind blows harder and harder on his house and then and makes a sudden smash as it lands on the ground) * Piglet: Oh, dear! Oh, d-d-d-dear, dear! * Owl: (taking a look at his house and he peeks out his window) Well, I say now! * (Pooh also takes a look at Owl's house as he, as well, peeks out his window) * Owl: (turning to Pooh) Someone has...Pooh, did you do that? * Pooh: I think not!